Dealing With Bones
by Wonder Twins-Rin and Jaycee
Summary: It's Jaycee's and Amelia's first day working at the Jeffesonian. Amelia is a squintern while Jaycee is trying to earn her keep as Booth's intern. What will happen? You'll have to read and find out!


It was pitch black and competely but I felt completely at ease, glancing up at the few bright stars that managed to shine through the darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light that illuminated from the few street lights that managed to turn on as I walked by, I thought of my family. Although I had only left a few weeks prior it felt like ages since I kissed Mom and Dad goodbye. _Thud. A grunt. _Frowning slightly at the disturbance of my walk, I glanced around to see if I could spot the perpetrator. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _ Footsteps! Trying to control the anxiety that was slowly creeping through me, I scanned the nearby alleyways and Metro stops. Nothing. Giving up, I turned around and headed toward my out of the alleyway ahead of me, less than 20 meters, a lithe, silent figure dressed in black clothed that were as dark as the sky sprinted out. He wasn't a hulking figure and I couldn't see a weapon but something about him made my hair stand on end. I let out a small gasp and I immediately regretted it: he turned and stared right into my eyes. That look he had in those dark eyes...cold, calculating. I knew he was the cause of the earlier disturbance. an involuntary shudder coursed through my spine. I backed up before hitting my tailbone astreetlamp. The figure paused to watch me for a few minutes longer before resuming his running. Heart pounding, I forced myself to stay still until his footsteps fadedaway. The alley! Trembling, I slowly made my way over, not eager I the least to see what the person wanted. Forcing myself to peer into the narrow street, I had to put both hands over my mouth to stop the scream threatening to tear from my lips. It was a body: a woman, still bleeding. She had bottle blond hair with brunette roots, now matted with her own blood. Her eyes were round and frightened, a glazed over dark green. The cause of death was obvious: a steady flow of red liquid was coming from several deep wounds in her head. She couldn't have been more than 23 or so! What had the poor woman done that deserved this?! She was wearing faded jeans and an old Beatles shirt. Her wallet was still clutched tightly in her left hand. So it wasn't for money...That last thought faded, soon replaced by another: I saw him leave here. I was a witness. I. Was. Next. There was no holding back the scream...

* * *

~Jaycee~

My eyes flew open so quickly the sunlight shining through the windows blinded me, forcing my eyes shut and heart pounding, I sat straight up in my bed. _Just a nightmare,_ I kept repeating in my mind until I slowly calmed down and slowly opened my eyes. Glancing at the clock my my bed my heart started racing again: 8:23 AM. My new job at the Jeffersonian started at 8:45! Muttering about how stupid I was not to take my roommate's and coworker, Amelia Jones, advice about setting an alarm, I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair in record time. Of course Amelia didn't have to worry about rushing around! She was already gone..probably already at work! Flying out of the bathroom, I ran to my closet and pulled out the least wrinkled outfit I could find: a not too faded pair of jeans and an NCIS shirt. Slipping on a decent pair of black Croc sandals, I dashed out the door at 8:31, not bothering to check the mirror. Thinking of the "I told you so!" I'd get from her, I shook my head as I dodged a hot dog vendor that lived down the hall in our apartment. Hopefully that wouldn't be till later: She got assigned to work with Dr. Temperance Brennan in the Forensics Department while I was placed with FBI agent Booth. Reaching the elevator, I frantically pushed the G button and nearly ran over a mom and her toddler as I made a beeline for my beat up, faded blue truck. Thanking the Lord when the engine started I pulled out of the parking lot and floored it. 8:38. Seeing the Jeffersonian parking garage nine minutes later, I found the nearest parking space and hurtled out of the car to the elevator.

"Halt!" Hearing the deep voice, I screeched to a halt and whirled around to see a very tall, well muscled, frowning man in a suit walking quickly towards me.

"Everything okay sir?" I asked nervously, my eyes darting between the elevator door and him.

"I need to see some Jeffersonian I.D. Miss. No one without permission may go any farther."

"Of course!" I replied hastily, fishing for my I.D. in my pockets. "Just a moment sir!" I added as he started to glare at me. Feeling nothing, my heart and stomach sank as I realized that, on my first day working with the F.B.I and Jeffersonian, I forgot my I.D. at home...


End file.
